MNT: After Story
by My Serendipity Road
Summary: It begins in 2069, with two siblings who are curious about the lives of their grandfather and his brothers after defeating the Shredder. Their Grandmother, Evelyn, changes the names of the girls they meet to keep her grandkids from already knowing the ending. Book 1 kicks of with superpowers, androids, and aliens. Turtles/OCs


**A/N: **This is about the lives of the turtles after the 2K3 cartoon, and while I'm planning on picking some ideas from the Fast Forward and BttS seasons, they didn't really 'happen' in this story. The prologue starts in the future with two grandchildren of one of the turtles who are eager to hear the whole tale from their grandmother. Which makes this a bit of a "How I met you mother/Definitely, maybe" story.

If you are looking for a story where the turtles fall in love at first sight, then I'm afraid this isn't what you're looking for. Well... I hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

**Mutant Ninja Turtles  
**_**~After Story~**_

**Prologue**

As told by...

_- July 21th, 2069 -_

A striking red convertible Chevy soared over the dirt-road, and past a sign that read: _Northampton, Massachusetts_. Its driver was Caleb, a 19-year-old teen with messy brown hair that fluttered in the wind. Bored with the scenery, he turned his head to look over at the slightly older girl, Peyton. Smirking when he saw her sleeping with her mouth open in the passenger seat, he made sure to take a picture with his phone for future black-mailing.

With eyes back on the road, Caleb reached out to the radio, turning up the volume of some old school rock band with a simple slide of his finger over the touch screen. With it, he began to sing along, loudly.

"_And I was shakin' at the knees! Could I come again please!__"_

Startled, Peyton jerked up in her seat, looking about with wide eyes. She noticed her little brother singing along with the song, grinning as he air-drummed on the steering wheel. She rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour, turning down the music to a more tolerable level that wasn't about to make her go deaf. She might as well have been standing next to a loudspeaker at a rock concert – it sure sounded the same.

"Ha ha, very funny." Peyton grumbled, shifting in her seat to stretch her back.

"Heh heh heh, sorry sis, but I don't think dad approves of you drooling all over his new leather seat." Caleb told her, chuckling as he noticed her wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Was not," She mumbled, lifting up her arm before activating her wrist-band computer, with a complicated combination of lines she drew with her finger on the device. The computer unlocked with a bleep, and a green holographic screen appeared in front of her eyes. "Are you sure you're driving in the right direction?"

"Of course."

"I'm just asking," She replied, fingers gliding over the holographic screen as she studied the map. "We should've been there already."

"Relax, Peyton," Caleb sighed, slacking down in his seat. "Afraid you're going to miss your afternoon naptime?"

"It's not napping," Peyton told him sternly, closing the screen. "It's called meditation. And it's a-"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art of training your mind, blah blah blah." He said, interrupting her. "Look, you can always do that weird stuff when we get at Gram's place. No need to get all sensitive about it."

"You call meditation _weird_?" She chuckled, a smug smile spreading on her face. "At least I don't make muscles at myself in the mirror every morning."

"I don't do that." He quickly snapped back, a blush crawling on his face.

"Every. Single. Day." She said with a big grin.

"Whatever..." Caleb mumbled under his breath, taking a left turn, and drove the hovering car up towards a large wooden cabin.

"And I meditate to enhance my ninja skills," Peyton told him as soon as he stopped the car on the driveway. "I still don't understand why _you _refuse to become a ninja. It's pretty much a family tradition."

"Hey," Caleb said, feeling slightly offended by his sister's words. "I _am_ a ninja! I trained with you and mom – or do I need you to show you my skills in combat?"

With a hiss the car lowered itself onto the ground.

"Please," Peyton laughed, getting out of the car. "The last time you fought me, you couldn't sit for a week."

"That's not true, it ended in a tie," Caleb growled, walking up to Peyton. "Just admit you're just too afraid to fight me."

"All I'm afraid of is your faulty memory, little brother." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest as they stood in front of each other. So caught up in their little debate that they hadn't even noticed the door creaking open, when an old lady walked up onto the porch. She was slightly hunching over, and had her long white hair bound back in a bun.

"What are you two squabbling about now," The old woman said, quite humoured by what she found. "It's not going to be a very heart-warming family reunion, if this is how it starts."

"Gran gran!" Peyton exclaimed at the sight of the old lady, forgetting all her ninja training about stealth as she ran into the arms of her grandmother, Evelyn Hamato.

"Grandma," Caleb smiled, before leaning into his grandmother's arms, and kissing her on the cheeks. She might be old and small, he thought, but her hugs were still as tight as he could remember from when he was still a little boy. "It's so nice to see you again."

"I was so thrilled to hear you two were coming a day early for the family reunion," She told them, each arm around one of her grandchildren as she walked them inside. "I baked my famous apple pie, specially for the two of you."

"There's pie?" Caleb exclaimed happily, and his grandmother chuckled in response, while Peyton rolled her eyes. "O man, I've been dying to have some of your apple pie again, grams. I knew we did the right thing by coming early!"

"Then we better hurry into the kitchen," She told him, delighted. "It tastes better when it's still warm."

Caleb didn't need to be told twice, because he was already halfway towards the kitchen by the time his grandmother had finished her sentence. It was for her oldest grandchild that she waited by the front door after closing it.

Peyton was standing in the living room, looking at all the photographs hanging on the wall. There were so many of them, some were even moving since they were recently made, but Peyton was distinctively staring at one of the oldest. One that was old-fashionably displayed in a wooden frame, that showed a family of four turtles, their wives – one of which was still just a girlfriend at the time – Splinter, and of course April and Casey Jones with their two children.

"You all look so happy," Peyton said, when Evelyn walked up to stand by her. "It's hard to imagine they're all gone, but you."

"Oh yes." Evelyn agreed, sadly.

"You must get so lonely up here." Peyton mumbled.

"Oh, my little dove," Evelyn said with a smile, taking her granddaughter's hands in hers. "I might be alone, but I never feel lonely. How can I, when I still have all my children, grandchildren, nephews, and nieces running around."

"Why don't you come live with mom and dad?" Peyton suggested. "They won't mind, I'm sure. And it'll be allot easier to visit, if you're living in the city with us."

"I've lived here for quite some time now," Evelyn said, walking towards the kitchen with Peyton on her arm. "And I intend to stay here until the end. I've spent more than enough years in the big city."

"I've been meaning to ask. Did you live with Gramps and his brothers in the sewers?" Caleb asked, having heard part of the conversation when the two women walked into the kitchen. He had three pieces of pie set on the table, and had already started on his own. "This is delicious, by the way." He said, with his mouth full of apple pie and whipped cream.

"Would you please swallow before you speak?" Peyton growled, sitting down next to him.

"Blergh!" He voiced, opening his mouth wide to show her his chewed food.

"You're disgusting!" She snarled, grimacing at her brother's horrible table manners, pushing him back on his seat.

"Caleb, don't taunt your sister like that." Evelyn said seriously, but her tone was still soft.

"Sorry, grams." He apologized after swallowing his pie.

"And to answer your question, Caleb – yes I lived in the sewers for a few years."

"No way!" Peyton exclaimed, putting back the can of whipped cream on the table. She looked not only surprised, but also grossed out by the idea of living in the sewage.

"It's quite true," Evelyn nodded. "In fact, your mother lived there as well – For most of her early years, at least."

"Mom never told us about that." Caleb said, trying to imagine what it was like living underneath the streets of New York, instead of above.

"Weren't you afraid of diseases, infections -"

"Shit floating around in the bathwater?" Caleb suggested, followed by a snicker.

"Caleb! Gross!" Peyton exclaimed. "I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" She continued, but Caleb just shrugged it off, and a second later Peyton slowly turned to her grandmother. "That didn't really happen, right?" She asked slowly.

"Of course not!" Evelyn laughed. "Donatello had installed an amazing water system. I bet the water in the lair was allot cleaner than most of the water that came from those rusty pipes in those old apartments in Manhattan."

"It's still hard to imagine it though," Peyton said, gazing at her piece of apple pie. "Living in the sewers."

"The lair..." Caleb suddenly said, and looked over at Evelyn with a curious expression. "Great-uncle Mike mentioned that allot in his stories. Is that how you called it? Where you lived, I mean."

"That's right." Evelyn nodded.

"Oh, I miss Great-uncle Mike's stories," Peyton said, a bright smile on her face as she recalled all those times sitting by the fire with their great-uncle Michelangelo. Listening to the adventures about how he and his brothers fought the Shredders, aliens, and all sort of monsters. "I loved those stories."

"There's one story I don't miss him telling though," Caleb chuckled. "I don't even want to try to remember how often he told us about how he won the Battle Nexus Championship."

All three of them laughed loudly as they remembered Michelangelo's fondness for telling the story about one of his greatest accomplishments.

"He never told us about what happened after they defeated the one true Shredder though." Peyton pointed out, taking a bite from her pie.

"You mean the Utrom Shredder, Karai Shredder, or the demon shredder?" Caleb asked, counting on his fingers.

"You know what I mean. But seriously, what did happen after the Shedder?" Peyton asked her grandmother. "They lived an easy apple-pie life?" She directly looked her grandmother in the eye, with a stubbornness in her eyes that reminded Evelyn of her first born daughter. Caleb, who had been rather light-hearted up until now, was looking at his grandmother with the same curious eyes.

Evelyn looked at her grandchildren with a meaningful look, but remained silent.

"Come on, gran gran," Peyton pleaded. "What happened? How did you guys meet?"

"Wait," Caleb said quickly. "I'm not looking forward to hearing some romantic drama story. I wanna know what kind of adventures they had."

"And I want to know how Grandma and Grandpa met!"

"Then I'm sure the both of you will be happy to hear that your grandfather's life was filled with adventure and romance," Evelyn said, radiantly. "Of course I can't tell his story, without telling the story of his brothers and their loved ones and adventures."

"So what did happen then?" Caleb asked eagerly. "Did the Shredder come back again?"

"Hmm, who knows..." Evelyn mused, not wanting to reveal anything too soon.

"Gran! Come on," Peyton responded, getting rather impatient.

"Fine," Evelyn said, looking at her grandchildren with playful eyes. "But I'm not telling who I am in the story, and I'll be changing most of the names. You'll just have to figure that one out for yourselves."

"Why?" Caleb asked confused.

"Oeh, I like it!" Peyton exclaimed instead. "It's like a love story mystery –" She heard her brother mutter in protest. "– with elements of adventure." She finished, slightly annoyed.

"It can't be that hard to figure out who you are in the story, grams." Caleb said, and Evelyn looked at him curiously.

"Don't be so cocky, Caleb," Peyton sighed. "No one likes a kid with a big ego."

"I'm just saying," Caleb replied. "That grandpa was a mutant turtle. If my memory serves me right –"

"Which it hardly does." Peyton mumbled under her breath, and Caleb shot her an angry look before continuing.

" – Being a giant turtle wasn't exactly common back then. I doubt he had many girlfriends."

"You do have a point..." Peyton responded, ignoring her little brother's smug expression when she said that.

"We'll see." Evelyn winked, and the two siblings shared a look before turning back to her.

"I have a feeling we're going to need the rest of the pie," Caleb said. "This is going to be a long story, isn't it?"

"Yes, my little doves," Evelyn nodded. "It's a long, but interesting story to tell -but where should I start?"

"How about when you first met grandpa?" Peyton suggested, while Caleb got up to grab the rest of the pie that still stood on the kitchen counter.

"That would take the fun out of you trying to figure out who I am in the story," Evelyn replied. "Besides, I wasn't the first to meet them... Okay, I think I'll know where to start."

Caleb silently sat down, not touching the pie as he waited for his grandmother to start. Peyton, who was so eager to hear the story, leaned in closer.

"Well, I believe it was about sixty years ago, in the year of 2009," Evelyn began slowly, her eyes glazing as she tried to remember every detail. "Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo were on their way to April's and Casey's Christmas party right here in Northampton, Massachusetts, when suddenly..."

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter will be much longer! And we'll meet the turtles, along with a few girls that will be the main characters for a while. Thank you for reading, and reviews are highly appreciated, as well as constructive critisism.


End file.
